


Revelations from ancient history

by Yokogreyword



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Sleepy Super Soldiers, scene from a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokogreyword/pseuds/Yokogreyword
Summary: A picture from Chapter 24 of "The Long Road Begins at Home" by Owlet.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



> Go read "The Long Road Begins at Home" if you haven't already! Better yet, read everything in the [Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail](http://archiveofourown.org/series/195689)!

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I drew Steve sleeping with his mouth hanging open before even checking the fic. Good thing that's how it was written! I just drew him like that because it's my personal headcanon that Steve sleeps with his mouth open. As a kid, he had to in order to get enough air while he slept, and that's just how he sleeps now. XD
> 
> Return of Mission Assist: the Sheep Pants! 
> 
> I had to ask my mom what kind of blanket was on Bucky. She made the executive decision that Captain America has to have a blue blanket with stars on it. :P  
> As always, comments make the mission imperative happy!  
> CONFIRM  
> Confirm.


End file.
